


Genophage Study

by xax



Series: prompt fills [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Implied Mpreg, Other, PWP, Slitfucking, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xax/pseuds/xax
Summary: There have been more than a few different research studies on the effects of the Krogan genophage and how to reverse its effects. Some require more intimate contact with the subject Krogan.
Relationships: OC Krogan/OC Hanar
Series: prompt fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816180
Kudos: 24





	Genophage Study

**Author's Note:**

> (this was a prompt fill for krogans getting fucked by hanar or reapers. i assume they meant indoctrinated hanar, but, i never played mass effect, so...)

The medical room was clean and sterile-looking. Lots of glossy white surfaces. Kurdok had spent most of the past few moths getting ferried along through clean and sterile-looking medical rooms; at this point they all blended together. Had only a a few moments of standing around, considering pulling out his databad to wait, when the door on the other side of the room opened and a hanar floated serenely in.

"Ah," the Hanar said, bioluminescence flickering all across its front and being translated into a smooth emotionless voice. "You must be this one's cohort-partner for the genophage trial."

"Test subject 366-beta, that's me," Kurdok said, ruefully, and extended a hand to shake. The hanar's tentacle was smooth and slick, rubbery but surprisingly muscular. "Kurdok Bolaki."

"This one's face-name is Derolai." It was weird working with the hanar. Not a lot of them wanted to work with other species, and those that did were rather... eccentric. Also, they were big angular jellyfish. But according to the salarians, a hanar's poison glands were the ideal bioreplicators for all sorts of complex organic molecules, and they would only require slight genetic modification to run fertility tests on krogan retrovirus subjects. Kurdok's genetic modification, on the other hand, would be a lot more extreme, but that was the entire point.

"Good to meet you." Kurdok paused and grinned a little wryly. "Gonna be seeing a lot of you from now on, huh?"

Derolai floated serenely. "The scientists informed this one that the first modifications will be happening in two days time, with the first breeding attempt in one week."

"Y'don't say." Kurdok looked around. "You, uh, wanna fuck?"

Lights flickered across Derolai's forebody. "What?"

Kurdok snorted. "We're gonna be 'displaying the efficacy of the reproductive alterations' in front of a bunch of eggheads watching our biorhythms, with probes all over. Call me prudish or sentimental, but if we're gonna be fucking a bunch, I don't really want the first time to be in front of a big audience. Figure we should get to know each other a little, first."

"Get to know each other...?"

"Well, get your tentacles to meet my ass, I mean."

"You're quite crude, even for a krogan."

Kurdok opened his mouth, maybe about to apologize, but --

"This one would be eager to ruin your ass in private, before it does it again in public."

Kurdok laughed, already reaching up to loosen the neck of his jumpsuit. "Kinda figured anybody who signed up as a test partner would be kinda a pervert." He tugged the back seam of his suit open, pulling his arms free and leaving the empty upper half sagging down in front of him. "You been thinking about getting to fuck a krogan all this time?"

"This one assures you its interest is purely scientific," Derolai said, floating closer, its tentacles licking out to tangle across Kurdok's forearms and thighs. He shoved his suit down his legs, revealing the solid muscle of his ass and the stiff ridge of his genital slit, and instantly two of Derolai's tentacles curled up to lap across his slit. He groaned and spread his legs, cock shifting inside him, letting up some of the pressure against his balls. He hadn't gotten any gene mods yet, but there'd been plenty of hormone injections and nutrient supplements, so he'd been simmering in a low-grade rut for the past few weeks. His balls ached, swollen and heavy, and they protruded more than usual, forming big fat mounds running the line down across his taint, and now more tentacles looped across his thighs and waist, tips lapping at his bulging slit, tracing around the curves of his mounded balls, following them back until they reached his ass.

"Prepare yourself. This one's poison glands have not yet been altered. You may experience a stinging sensation."

"I can take it," Kurdok said, gruffly, with more of Derolai's tentacles coiling across his body, looping around his thighs and probing at his ass. "Fuck, there's--" he said, cutting off with a rumble as Derolai splayed some tentacles up his chest and tugged at his dewlap, sending a wash of heat through his body. He lurched over to the counter, already so entangled with Derolai's tentacles that he had to shamble. There was lube on the counter, was what he was gonna say, and it wasn't hard to coat two fingers and slide them into his ass. Derolai's tentacle squirmed against his hand, blunt and heavy probing against his hole, and as soon as he pulled free Derolai pushed in. A hanar tentacle in his ass was definitely a different feeling than a krogan dick: smooth and slippery, frictionless, more of a pressure and a weight than the more immediate rasp and tug of a krogan's cock. Derolai zeroed in on his balls, fat tentacle-tip bashing against the wall of his ass, squeezing down on each ball in turn.

Kurdok toppled backwards until he hit the wall, Derolai splayed out in front of him, underbelly floating a foot from his head, all his tentacles coiled around his bulky form. His skin was pulsing, bioluminescence flickering bright cyan in fractal patterns all over his skin. "Fuck," he groaned, as a second tentacle spilled between his thighs and dug into the meaty curve of his ass, slick now with -- poison, presumably -- as it pushed in alongside the first one. The burning sting of the watery poison soaking into his ass was a lot closer to the burn of a krogan dick, and Kurdok went limp, groaning, as Derolai sunk deeper, fat tentacle-tips finding his prostates and grinding down hard. His slit bulged wider, his craggy cocktip pushing out into the open, already flushed a deep purple, and another tentacle looped around the swooping, ridged tip, wetly slopping as a mixture of poison and internal fluid churned together into a sloppy slurry. Kurdok groaned, humping forward, fucking Derolai's tentacles as more and more of his cock spilled out into its lax grip, and then abruptly the tentacle squeezed tighter and spiraled all down his length, tip probing at the base of his cock before plunging into his splayed slit with a meaty _thwack_. Kurdok's entire body shuddered, cock letting out an abrupt gush of silty grey pre, and he panted, hoarse, as Derolai delved deeper, tentacle twisting around his cockroot, milking his prostates from the other side. His cock lurched out into the open, gaped slit vainly struggling to seal around the base, and his spines weakly fluttered in Derolai's vicelike grip, milking spurt after spurt of krogan pre onto the floor.

"Fuck," Kurdok said, "You're fucking eager for it--" he started, and cut off with a _glchhh_ as Derolai shoved two tentacles into his open mouth, coiling around his tongue and then delving down into his throat.

"This one is simply satisfying its intellectual curiosity," Derolai said, with a tight squeeze around Kurdok's cock for punctuation. His entire body bucked forward, tied up in the long ropes of Derolai's tentacles, only able to hump forward and back. He gurgled, a slurry of phlegm and poison burbling up his throat and pouring down his front, leaving behind skin that was hot and flushed, shockingly sensitive as Derolai twisted his spare tentacles up his chest.

The tentacles looping across his thighs spiraled up, two more tentacle-tips breaching his ass -- they hooked around the rim of his asshole and yanked it wider, pulling him open into a slick, open gape. An easy target for more tentacles to stuff inside him, becoming a twining, twisting mass delving deeper into his guts. Derolai's muscular tentacles twitched and clenched, swelling up into heavy knots that he bashed against Kurdok's internal balls, pressing down hard against the lobed walls of his balls before relaxing, soft and supple pressure easing away some of the stinging itch before they swelled again, all at a different tempo, milking out heavy gushes of thick grey krogan cum. His cock ached, hugely engorged, a solid weight hanging from his tied-up body, and every inch of it hidden under twisting tentacles, just wet rippling muscle coiled across his shaft, the mess of his milking gushing out between the tentacles, pooling on the ground under his feet.

Despite the exertion, Derolai's synthesized voice was as smooth and even as ever, even as its mild tone was almost drowned out by the wet, lewd _schlopps_ coming from Kurdok's fucked-open ass, slit, mouth. "Acquaintance Kurdok," it said. "Be prepared. Though the hanar do not reproduce sexually, they do provide a nutrient bath for developing haploid cells. We have been informed it is quite a copious amount of fluid."

Kurdok just gurgled in response, throat already pumped full of a sloppy mess of poison. He bucked up into Derolai's grip, ground back onto the mass of tentacles in his ass, not-quite closing in on orgasm despite the continual pour of cum from his cock.

Derolai's tentacles bashed into him, the frenzied fucking reaching an even faster pace. A fat, fist-sized tentacle punched into his prostates, a solid blow smashing into him once, twice, three times, before Kurdok blew, bellowing around the tentacles plugging his throat as his cock erupted, thick grey krogran cum squirting out in all directions from the mass of tentacles coiled around his dick, gushing all across his from and hosing down the floor. Only moments later, Derolai went tense, tentacles pulsating rapidly inside him, and then Kurdok could _see_ Derolai cum: all its tentacles bulged out, smooth muscle visibly bunching around a gurgling mass of fluid, and he shuddered as the bulges rippled their way down, looping across his chest and thighs before snapping his jaw wide, pumping down his throat-- wrenching his slit brutally wide and pinioning his cock flat against his internal muscles-- two, three, four, five huge bursts pumping into his ass from separate tentacles. His stomach gurgled, slime pumped directly down his throat; his cock was immersed, a sloppy gush of nutrient slime sluicing down the internal length of his cock and gushing out of his abused slit; his belly bloated and grew as Derolai pumped gush after gush of slime into his guts. That was only the first shot: Derolai kept cumming, easily a gallon of stringy slime pumping into him with each synchronized pulse, more and more until he started to overflow, ooze burbling up his throat and gushing from his ass, splattering down to the floor with a wet crash.

When Derolai finally pulled back, tentacles uncoiling around Kurdok's form, he staggered and fell to his knees, only a hand on the counter keeping him from faceplanting on the floor entirely. He _sloshed_ , fluid gurgling and slurping inside him, and his belly was heavy and bloated from the sheer volume of poison and slime pumped inside him.

"Fuck," he said, gurgling up a mouthful of slime as he tried to talk. "Didn't expect hanar to fuck this good."

Derolai hummed, its cum-drenched tentacles back to floating beneath it, dripping ooze all over the floor in stringy lines. "This one anticipates you will get used to it. For you will have to; after this one receives the trial gene mods, its production will increase considerably."

Kurdok groaned, guts sloshing. He cupped one hand across his huge belly. Fuck, he looked pregnant already. This genophage study was already going good.


End file.
